


It's Chanyeols Fault

by sophchan89



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun is Bad at Feelings, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Park Chanyeol Being an Idiot, Park Chanyeol is Whipped, Switching, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophchan89/pseuds/sophchan89
Summary: Park Chanyeol is the biggest klutz you can imagine. He can just destroy everything somehow. At some point friends and family have enough. Chanyeol's sister lets her contacts play and hires the best insurance advisor in town. Byun Baekhyun: Young, successful and damn hot! Chanyeol's heart somersaults, but Baekhyun really has something better to do than get involved with an incorrigible troublemaker. But how long can he ignore the tingle between them?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dear readers,  
> I had this story in my head because of a funny talk with my friend in which we concluded that we will buy everything from Baek.   
> So here is the story with Baekhyun as an insurance agent.  
> I hope you have fun with this.  
> For the readers who can speak German. This whole story is posted at fanfiktion.de  
> Please note that English is not my first language.  
> I would appreciate kudos and comments. Chu~  
> Have fun^^

Prolog

Park Chanyeol was a clumsy man, a dunderhead, just a huge booby. There was really nothing that he couldn't accidentally break, spill, or simply destroy with a lot of imagination.

Breaking school windows at football? Check

Dropping his mother's favorite vase while cleaning? No problem

Ignite the photo with the signature of his sister's favorite actor? Everything is possible.

Don't get the cat off the tree, but chase it up when trying to feed it? Nothing easier than that.

Accidentally trigger a bomb alarm at the university? Why not? You don't treat yourself to anything else.

In short, Park Chanyeol was an explosive mixture and had long been known as an incorrigible hellion in his neighborhood.  
Of course, he didn't do any of this on purpose, but that didn't change the fact that everyone would avoid him as soon as he entered a room. After all, you didn't know what could explode next. After all, Chanyeol was nearby.

As if that weren't enough, he was also incredibly jumpy. An insect, a loud noise, even confetti was enough to send his poor heart into another orbit.  
The 1.86m tall man with the fluffy black hair and the cute Yoda ears thought every year on New Year's Eve his last hour had struck.

There was really no sensible reason to hold such a ridiculous riot again and again. As if anyone had any of it, the poor animals were certainly terrified and the alcohol wasn't doing the human body any good anyway. So why not just blow off all the crap?   
But no, there were actually a few strange people who also found this stupid spectacle great. Chanyeol really couldn't understand that.

People had already resigned themselves to the regular destruction of objects and the involuntary injury to bystanders because of Chanyeols accidents. The biggest problem, however, was that Chanyeol didn't spare himself either. It was not entirely clear whether it was due to his feelings of guilt or simply because of his incredible clumsiness.  
Whatever would happen was certain: Park Chanyeol would come out of it with at least one broken bone.

But there was a light at the end of the tunnel: children loved it.  
Not really a surprise, because which child didn't like playing pranks? The good thing was, when Chanyeol was around you didn't have to think of the pranks anymore, they just happened on their own. Sweden had Emil of Lönneberga and Seoul Chanyeol.

Chanyeol also had a special talent, apart from the already known ability to destroy things beyond recognition. Chanyeol had the rare gift of expressing his environment in colors and pictures. Even as a young boy, he portrayed his experiences with pen and paper instead of telling them. His words just failed to express the feelings in his heart. So he designed his world with paint and brush.

It is not surprising, of course, that Chanyeol's development did not remain without consequences for his environment. The rooms in the Park family house had to be completely repainted at regular intervals.   
A distant maternal relative hadn't even ventured into the Park district since Chanyeol's 12th birthday. But it wasn't ultimately his fault that her purebred Pekingese were firmly convinced that Chanyeol's biodegradable paint was the best dog food ever.

And anyway, these dogs looked at least a little bit better in color, after all it wasn't like you could disfigure them even more.

Chanyeol met Do Kyungsoo shortly before graduation. A little cute boy with a heart shaped smile. To be honest, Chanyeol had given up making friends over the years, and at the latest after two of his famous accidents they all tried to escape. Only Kim Jongdae was left to him, but Chanyeol wasn't sure whether it was really because of him or whether Jongdae just wanted to be in the front row if something happened again. After all, he always seemed to be on the verge of delirium after Chanyeol's special abilities showed their effect. "One day, thanks to you, I will die with a happy laugh, Chanyeol!" said Jongdae.

Kyungsoo had been at school for a few months when Chanyeol and Jongdae met him for the first time. Usually all the students avoided him as much as possible, even the new ones had already adopted this procedure. Kyungsoo, however, only raised his right eyebrow in boredom, nodded slightly, and sat on a bench near them in the schoolyard.  
From that moment on, he was often around them, but without really speaking to them. Chanyeol was not quite sure what the smaller one was trying to achieve until he realized that neither Jongdae nor Kyungsoo could ever get the consequences of his accidents. Maybe it was a kind of reversed physics?

Only Chanyeol and the other students were dirty or injured. Jongdae and Kyungsoo looked like young gods, while Chanyeol felt like he was freshly vomited.  
At some point, Kyungsoo automatically became part of her clique, whether it was because he was always around anyway, or because he preferred to be available with towels and a change of uniform instead of laughing at Chanyeol. He quickly became the mother of the group.  
Kyungsoo also gave Chanyeol the idea to study design and illustration while giving in to his passion for cooking. Jongdae enrolled in a journalism course and the three set off for college.

After a short time Chanyeol realized that he would like to work with or for children. So he specialized in the illustration of children's books. His courses also included regular internships. That's how Chanyeol helped twice a month in the "Shape of Heart Foundation".

Two years after starting his studies, he was asked to help redesign the children's home belonging to the foundation. For Chanyeol, it was not only a huge opportunity to make a name for him early on, but also a good opportunity to make contacts with future employers. So he rushed into this new project with enthusiasm. He was given the task of redesign the outside wall leading to the playground. Since this was an area with which the children were regularly involved, he obtained permission from the director to involve the children in his work. Of course they were totally enthusiastic about it and together they got down to work.   
Chanyeol got on well with the little ones and the fantasy world on the wall slowly took shape. The closer the opening ceremony came, the more people romped around in the children's home. After all, everything had to be perfect when the important people came for their speeches. The black-haired man didn't think much of all the hustle and bustle. After all, it was the children who should be the center of attention and not some shady politicians who wanted to polish up their image when performing with many cute children.

Oddly enough, the children have disappeared from their common “workplace” more and more in the past few weeks. “A very special visit is coming. I can't miss it!” A little girl with sweet blue ribbons in her hair whispered, giggling in his ear. Chanyeol wasn't sure who exactly this special visit should be. In any case, unfortunately, he never met him. Because unlike the children he could not leave everything behind just before the completion of his wall painting to greet someone. But in the next few days the children's laughter increased, always accompanied by a bright male laugh, which could sometimes drift into unusually high notes. Sometimes he saw a tuft of brown hair sticking out over the children's heads. A delicate body and a damn hot ass.   
Chanyeol didn't really know what to do with his thoughts for this strange man. He didn't even know how old the other was, but he had moments when he could hardly concentrate on his work as soon as he heard this heavenly voice. At one point the brown-haired even started to sing. His soft melodic voice nearly got Chanyeol a heart attack and some dirty brush strokes.

Damn, who could have thought that "My bonnie is over the ocean" could sound so sexy. Chanyeol took a deep breath. He had to pull himself together, this was an important job and the director was already pushing him. There was only a good week left before the opening and the mural also had to dry and be sealed after completion. With a sigh he reached for the paint thinner, maybe he found a way to hide his faux pas somehow. "I would try an acrylic paint," said a soft voice behind him. Chanyeol turned in surprise. There was a man with short black hair and a big grin and two big dimples on his face. He was wearing old, loose-fitting jeans and a tattered T-shirt. "You have to be Chanyeol. I thought maybe I could help you. The director told me that you are a bit behind with the picture.” Chanyeol looked at the other with wide eyes, who started to laugh out loud and shook his hand. "I'm Lay. I am an illustrator and I have a small company. We specialize in children's illustrations. Wait...” Lay rummaged in his baggy pocket and finally pulled out a crumpled business card.

The Dreaming Unicorn - give your children the wings they need -  
\- Illustrations, portrait painting, graphic design - Lay (Zhang Yixing) –

"Zhang Yixing?" "Call me Lay. Most people have a knot in their tongue when they try to pronounce this name, so a Korean friend renamed me Lay. ”After saying this, he showed his dimples again and looked at Chanyeol's work.   
“I like your work. It has a fresh touch and is it not as neat as most of the work in this industry. Your colors are also very well chosen. Let me help you and then we will surely make it before the opening. ”Chanyeol nodded irritated, he was still not quite sure what exactly had just happened, but he would certainly not defend himself against a helping hand. Together they made good progress and when the sky was slowly darkening, Chanyeol could actually imagine getting ready in time.  
Lay promised to come back the next day and Chanyeol slowly began to clear his colors. He still had to wash out the brushes and put a tarpaulin over the wall for protection, after all, he didn't know if it would rain at night. They had been incredibly lucky with the weather anyway.

On the way to the toilets he heard that heavenly voice again. She spoke softly but strictly to the little girl, who always diligently helped Chanyeol to paint. "Min Seo you really have to sleep now. It's too late for you!”“But Hyunnie, if I sleep you go away again!”The girl sobbed heartbreakingly. A gentle laugh sounded and Chanyeol thought he can hear angels sing. Damn, he really had a crush on this guy and he didn't even know his name or what he actually looked like. However, if his face was only half as hot as his ass, Chanyeol would not complain. Above all, he would like to grasp this rear one very hard while he buried his tongue in the brown-haired man's mouth. If a groan from him sounded half as good as his laugh then...

"You really have to sleep now. Come on I'll take you to bed and if you’re nice coming along then I'll read you a story. You know I will be back on the weekend and next week is the big party. You were so looking forward to it."

Chanyeol was startled. Damn, had he really had sexual fantasies about a faceless man he only knew the voice of? With a sigh he rubbed his hair and was shocked to find that he had a boner. "That can't be true now!" He swore angrily. He absolutely needed sexual activity again when he was already horny for voices. Grumbling, he made his way to wash out the brushes and finally made his way home. He urgently needed a cold shower now, very, very urgently.

Chanyeol and Lay made good progress over the next few days. They had two days until the big celebration and the paint was now able to dry in peace. Unfortunately, they had to start sealing on the morning of the celebration. It wasn't planned that way, of course, but if you applied the seal too early, you would ruin the play of the original colors. Only if they were completely dry could they develop their full effect.

Chanyeol had a few days to himself for the first time in weeks. The past few nights had been terrible. Since he had forced himself home that evening, he had been haunted by wet dreams that always left him unfulfilled. In the absence of his real name, Hyunnie was the word he groaned in the futile attempt to satisfy himself. Having heard this nickname from the mouth of a five-year-old girl made him feel worse.

His friends also slowly started rag him with his crush. Jongdae had a lot of fun making up funny names for the young man and Kyungsoo periodically advised him to just throw his brush in the next corner and finally talk to the stranger. Oh yes, and of course there was the rage advice that he wasn't allowed to put his bedclothes in the shared laundry basket anymore.

Chanyeol felt like he was trapped in a novel. Was this a soulmate fantasy thing? He smelled him and now he does know this guy is the one? Instead: He had heard his voice; he just had to be it!

Lay noticed his frustration, of course, but he said nothing. Instead, they work silently on the seal. They had only a few hours left, and the first broadcast vehicles from the television and radio stations had already pulled up. Seoul's mayor was supposed to open a newly built building and give a speech about the importance of love in the life of every child. After this there should be a game day for the children with bouncy castle & Co. So at least something came out for the children.

The two had just finished when the mayor arrived with a big ballyhoo. Lay and Chanyeol started cleaning up and cordoned off an area around the mural to be on the safe side. After all, the seal was not yet dry. It wasn't toxic and the paint underneath couldn't be smeared, but it was extremely sticky and considering the big day it might not be a good idea, if the kids were sticking to the wall like flies.

The mayor took position on the stage when Chanyeol carried the rest of the seal to his car. To do this, he had to cross a small bridge under which the stage was located. Lost in thought, he glanced at the high society who had gathered in front of the stage with their champagne glasses. The children were all dressed up by the side and were obviously waiting for the party to begin. After all, the bouncy castle and the other games were clearly visible. 

When the black-haired was about to set off again, a shadow broke out of the large group in front of the stage. A slim person made his way through the people to the stage, a slim person with a body that Chanyeol would have recognized among thousands. He nervously swallowed the saliva that had collected in his mouth. It couldn't be. Why was the brown-haired here?  
Chanyeols Crush positioned himself in front of the Microphone and opened his mouth. 

But before he could say anything, Chanyeol leaned forward totally lost in his thoughts and the bucket seal in his hands surrendered to gravity. "Hyunnie" the klutz sighted longing as the contents of the bucket spilled over the mayor's face with a loud splash.


	2. Liability Insurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol is finally meeting the hot Insurance Agent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> I brought you the first chapter. I hope you will like it. I would be happy if you leave comments or kudos^^

Chapter 1   
Liability Insurance

"So what do you think this fool is doing when he sees his crush come on stage?" Jongdae raised an eyebrow and paused dramatically. "Oh come on hyung! Now tell us at last! ”Whining Jongin clung to his cocoa mug. Sehun's body leaned forward expectantly, even if the expression on his face gave a picture of boredom. Jongdae gave a confident grin and slowly leaned on the palm of his hand. He cocked his head and whispered conspiratorially: "The bucket with the seal fell in the middle of the mayor ... Ouch! Damn Kyungsoo! ”The man didn't make a face and was still pulling lightly on Jongdae's ear. “Don't you think it's boring to warm this story up again and again? After all, it's been three years now. ”He said in a grumpy voice. It was clearly on getting his nerves to get Chanyeol's escapades presented again and again. "It's not my fault that these two greenhorns missed all this great stuff here! It is my duty as a responsible Sunbae to educate them about such things! ”Kyungsoo let out a snort and went back behind the kitchen counter.

The four were in the spacious kitchen that belonged to the spacious apartment that Chanyeol and Kyugsoo had shared since graduation. For Chanyeol's own safety, family and friends had decided that it was better not to let him live alone. Kim Jongdae was hardly able to take care of himself, so it quickly came to the decision that Kyungsoo should move in with the big mess. It was also very practical, on the one hand, Kyungsoo didn't really care what if something exploded around him and on the other hand, he needed someone who destroyed his immature cooking creations. No one was better suited for this than Chanyeol, the boy was the purest garbage collector.  
Kyungsoo had opened a small restaurant after training as a chef. Business was going well, not least because of his friends. Jongdae regularly dragged his meeting partners and colleagues into Gravity and somehow Chanyeol had managed to win a small fan base with his puppy look. This could of course also be related to the column that Jongdae wrote about his slips.  
"My life with a fool" had already been a big hit in the university newspaper and had practically secured Jongdae the job with a well-known newspaper. The column was bought at the same time and quickly brought Jongdae's employer a relatively secure sales figure for his newspaper. Of course nobody officially knew who exactly "Klutz C." was, but there were enough fellow students who could put one or two together.

Oh Sehun and Kin Jongin fell into this category. The two had started studying when Chanyeol and Jongdae were in the last year. Sehun was immediately enthusiastic about Chanyeol with his dry humor; with Jongin it was necessary to see his magic with his own eyes. It was pure coincidence that Jongin was on an excursion near Jongdae when a nearby fountain became haywire. Chanyeol, like many other students, had thrown a lucky cent into the well. Unfortunately, he managed to throw it so weird that he got caught in the stone robe of the fountain figure. The young man was not sure whether such a thing was physically possible at all, but had come to terms with the fact over the years that anything was possible with him.  
So he sighed and stomped into the fountain in search of his lucky cent. It actually didn't take long for him to find him. To reach for him, he leaned on the arm of the fountain figure, which was made of stone, so nothing could happen. Or?  
But Chanyeol was wrong, the stone gave way and he fell completely headfirst into the water. When he reappeared he heard shouts around him. His fellow students ran wild and tried to avoid the water jet that poured over them like a large shower. Confused, Chanyeol looked for his friend and, as already suspected, found that Jongdae was grinning near him without getting a drop of water. Jongin was standing right next to him, staring back and forth between the two with big eyes and has been a hardcore Chanyeol fan since that day.

"And what has happened to this Hyunnie now? Did the two at least get together? ”Jongin asked breathlessly. “Does it look like it?" Kyungsoo asked back annoyed. "Do you really think Chanyeol would get that sad look every time he saw a couple when they were together?" Jongin looked into his half-full cup. "You mean, for this whole spectacle in front of the camera, it wasn't even properly taken as a reward?" Sehun seemed really horrified. Jongdae had to laugh at the wording of the younger one and Kyungsoo looked in appraising. "Oh Sehun, why does everything have to do with sex, banging or crunching out of your mouth?" Oh god Kyungsoo, are you still saying that? ”Jongdae uttered between further laughter. “You know that our history teacher said that in ninth grade at the time?"  
The addressed one skillfully ignored him and started working on a new hot chocolate that he wanted to put on his dessert menu. Kindly, those present were all sweet teeth’s and could easily replace Chanyeol as a residual shredder. "So this Hyunnie is the reason why Chanyeol is still single? I mean, in spite of everything, he looks really good and surely has enough offers. "" Sure he has, but what does it bring him if there is only room in his heart for a certain man? “Kyungsoo sighed softly. "Since he first time he met this guy three years ago, he's not interested in anyone else and if he does bring someone home, they're just cheap copies of the man in his dreams." There was a heavy Silence, only the cooking hot chocolate could be heard.  
Sehun cocked his head thoughtfully, “But it can't be that hard to find him. After all, they both helped out at the children's home at the same time, it is not as if there were tons of people in their age group doing it. ”  
"We thought so too, but the director refuses to give us any information. You know, because of data protection and all that. In addition, Chanyeol has been banned from being there and in all facilities of the Shape of Heart Foundation. If Lay hadn’t settled the matter in any way, Chanyeol would certainly have had a fat lawsuit on his neck,”Jongdae explained. "Don't think we haven't tried everything possible to find out who the hell turned Chanyeols feelings like that, but this strange foundation is like a fortress. Even with my newspaper contacts, I couldn't get anything out of it. ”  
"Are you sure that everything is going right there? I mean this is a foundation and not a CIA department. Who knows what's going on in the background, maybe the Hyunnie Guy got sold because he couldn't pay his debts. ”Jongin thought aloud. “Sure, and now he has to sell his hot ass to old fat men." Sehun immediately joined the game of thoughts. "Or Hyunnie himself has no interest that any clumsy that’s running around want to get to know him." Kyungsoo's suggestion silenced the others. "Maybe ...“Jongdae started thoughtfully. "Maybe he grew up there." "Please?" "Well, think about it. If he grew up there and doesn't want the world to know about it, then after his 18th birthday, nothing is allowed to go to the public. It is like the perfect lock of secrecy. The moment an orphan turns 18, the place of his childhood practically disappears from the archives. It is only known that he or she is an orphan." "Really? I didn't know that. ”Sehun said thoughtfully.  
Jongdae shrugged. "Only the official agencies like the police and the residents' office know something like this." "But that only means that there is no legal way to find him." Sehun grinned sly. “Above all, you should first know what his real name is and what he looks like. With Chanyeol's description of: around 1.70m tall, brown hair, slim, graceful and awesome ass, you won't find anyone illegally either. ”Kyungsoo explained annoyed and put some orange peel into the hot chocolate. A sigh went through the round. "That could be right."

The familiar beeping of the opening door made the group look up. They heard a familiar swear as Chanyeol struggled through the piled-up shoes in the entrance area, followed by a painful grunt. Sehun rolled his eyes. "Do I even want to know what he bumped into again this time?" He asked softly. Jongdae and Kyungsoo only sighed synchronously and shook their heads. "No, believe me, you don't want to." They heard a few more noises, followed by an unmanly squeak and the sound of destruction. Chanyeol's head appeared in the door frame. The hair messed up and glued with green paint. The round glasses of the glasses were crooked on his nose and some scraps of cloth on his ear. "Kyungsoo, I think your wall wardrobe has said goodbye," he said sheepishly. The person rolled his eyes, walked up to Chanyeol and moved him into the last free chair at the kitchen table. Then he handed him a cup of his latest chocolate creation. "I call it Sweet Dreams, I hope you like it," he said with a slight smile and went into the hall to look at the damage. Chanyeol slowly sank into the chair and started sipping his cup. A pleasant sigh left his mouth, it was most beautiful at home and with hot chocolate everything got a whole lot better.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chanyeol thoughtfully rubbed his black curly hair and looked at the basic colors piled up in front of him. He wanted to create a particularly lively green so that the grass could be represented as real as possible in his picture. His sister Yoora would get married in a few days and he wanted to give her a very special gift. The black-haired man worked on a cute cartoon picture in comic style of the bride and groom. The plan was to make the background look particularly real, with the characters as a kind of contrast. This was also one of his favorite illustration techniques.  
After the faux pas in the children's home, he had been a little celebrity for a while, even though he immediately fled the scene. But at least there were only two suspects, Lay and him. Since Lay had already been on the way home at that point, those responsible did not have to look for a long time to find a perpetrator.  
Of course the mayor and the organizers were pissed off, but surprisingly, the audience, both on site and in front of the television, was more than a little enthusiastic about the whole action. As it turned out, there had been unpleasant rumors about the mayor. The population was fed up with this blender and a bucket of sticky seal seemed to be just the thing to express their feelings.  
After the television broadcast, many came to the children's home to look at his mural and even if he was banned from the house he was extremely pleased with this consequence. In the course of this, Chanyeol not only made a name for himself as a little unlucky person, a fact that thankfully was quickly forgotten, but also as an artist. In fact, he got some pretty good offers while still studying. But Chanyeol was pretty quickly sure where and with whom he wanted to work. After all, the Chinese with the strange name and the dimples had not only saved his ass, but the two harmonized really well. So it came as no surprise to anyone that Chanyeol started working in Lay's studio even before he graduated.  
Chanyeol not only had a talent for unusual color combinations, but somehow he could see through the eyes of a child. He buried himself in the literature to be illustrated, in his head everything that his eyes saw happened. Chanyeol lost himself in fantasy worlds, rode dolphins on the waves of the oceans and tasted the nectar of the elves. Sometimes Lay in had to bring it back to reality with slight violence. But once he got back to it, his works of art poured out onto canvas and paper.

It was the same with Yoora's gift. Chanyeol plunged into the work and forgot almost everything around him; his room was a mess of sketches and buckets of paint. Kyungsoo had to force him to eat. Sometimes he just put it in his mouth when Chanyeol was distracted. Kyungsoo had a slightly aggressive streak and also used corporal punishment when refused. Perhaps that was one of the reasons why the two harmonized so well. After all, the clumsy man couldn't starve like that, even if the kitchen was an absolute spear area for him. Chanyeol was only allowed to get milk from the fridge and drink water in the kitchen - cold water; of course, you didn't know what he could do with the kettle.  
Between forced feeding and color explosions, Yoora's big day had finally come. Chanyeol was extremely nervous, was Yoora the same?  
He was standing in front of the mirror for half an hour already, trying to do something with his hair, he was already wearing black suit pants, but his shirt, tie and jacket were still on his bed. In his current battlefield of room, this was the only neat place, as Kyungsoo had ensured.  
A light knock made him startle. The door opened and his roommate peered into the room. "Chanyeol, are you still not done? We have to go in half an hour at the latest. ”Kyungsoo eyed Chanyeol peevishly. “What did you do to your hair?" He asked, shaking his head. "Come here!" Kyungsoo ordered sternly and dragged the other to the bed. He carefully placed it next to the rest of the things, then grabbed the comb and gel and started working on Chanyeol's hair.  
About 15 minutes later, he had styled Chanyeol's bangs and removed them from his forehead. With a nod, he encouraged the black-haired to put on the rest of the clothes and then helped him with the tie. With a satisfied grin, he let go of Chanyeol and left the room. Apparently Kyungsoo was in mom mode again. Sighing, Chanyeol quickly reached for his wedding present and the two set off for the big party.

The ballroom where the wedding was to take place was beautifully decorated. Yoora's favorite flowers were orchids, so everything was white with light splashes of color from the colorful inflorescences. Chanyeol let his eyes fly over the room and eagerly inhaled the scent of the flowers. The exquisite smell made him shiver. Jongdae, Sehun and Jongin approached with a loud chatter, grinning in front of him. "Well my old friend? How does it feel to give his only sister to another man? ”Jongdae asked with a grin. Chanyeol had to laugh. "If you had a sister you would know that I happily hand her over to her husband's hands. Now at least I don't have to deal with their moods anymore,”he replied with a laugh. "Does that mean you sold me the pig in a poke, Park Chanyeol?" Asked his future brother-in-law, who had approached the group, grinning. Chanyeol returned the grin a little wider. "It is no longer my problem, Hyung, in a few hours she will be yours forever." The person addressed laughed at that. "Thank God and then I'll never give her back." Deep feelings and irrepressible pride shine in his eyes. Chanyeol sighed softly. How he would like to feel that kind of feeling for someone, but since the young man from the children's home no one had made it into his heart again. But the glow in the brown eyes of his future brother-in-law awakened something in Chanyeol, his artistic sense fluttered to life. It had bothered him all the time about his wedding present and now he knew exactly what it was.

The colors!

The colors he had chosen for the eyes of the bride and groom could not even express the deep feelings of the two. Cursing, he backed away from the others and started running to the exit. The group looked after him in confusion. "Did I say anything wrong about his sister?" Asked the groom at a loss, but Chanyeol's friends just shrugged.  
Chanyeol ran through the building. He needed color, but where should he get color from here? He quickly reached for his cell phone and dialed Lay's number. "Hyung!" He gasped breathlessly. "Hyung I need color. Yes right now. Please! ”His boss had already got used to Chanyeol's volatility and agreed to quickly bring some colors and drawing utensils on the way to the wedding. In the meantime, the young man looked for a quiet room to which he could retreat to paint. As soon as Lay arrived with the color, Chanyeol went to work and was soon completely absorbed in his work. Meanwhile, his boss informed friends and relatives that Chanyeol was once again immersed in his own world.  
Fortunately for him and of course also thanks to Kyungsoo, the two had appeared so early for the wedding that he managed to get the picture done a good half hour before the start of the celebrations. 

With a proudly swollen chest, he looked at his work. It was certainly one of his best works and now he wanted nothing more than to show it to his beloved sister. Chanyeol stumbled into the bridal room. His mother, Kyungsoo and of course Yoora were there. Mamma Park looked at him slightly acidified. "Chanyeol, this is your sister's big day, do you really have to disappear from the ground today?" The giant swallowed, his mother looked really pissed off. "I'm sorry, mom, but I really wanted the Yooras gift to be perfect." His sister smiled at the words. "Gift?" She asked curiously.

Her brother nodded grinning and walked towards her with a nervous sigh. He was pretty insecure, hopefully she liked the picture. He took a short breath and went over to her. Slowly step by step, but his nerves made him speed up and soon he stumbled uncertainly towards her. Yoora was still looking at him expectantly, slight curiosity in her beautiful dark brown eyes. But those eyes widened in shock when Chanyeol stumbled over a fold in the carpet and flew towards her with his full weight. With a suppressed cry, the two siblings landed on top of each other, caught in a wild ball of silk, arms, legs and the picture between them. Kyungsoo and Mama Park immediately set the two apart. Chanyeol groaned and sank on his ass. How the hell so much tulle could hurt so much. He was just about to apologize to his sister when he saw the shocked look in Kyungsoo's and his mother's eyes. Confused, he followed her gaze and realized the disaster. Yoora's dress was covered with a wild mix of semi-dried, sticky colors all over the front. His sister's face froze in an expressionless mask as she looked down at herself. Chanyeol swallowed hard. "Oh god, Yoora. I am so sorry. I didn't want to… ”he stuttered desperately. Yoora raised her head and looked at him, her eyes darkening increasingly. "Park Chanyeol!" She hissed in a trembling voice and reached for a flower vase next to her. With a loud surprise, Chanyeol evaded the floor. "Yoora. I ask ... I'm sorry ... Yoora! "He swore as the next vase flew in his direction. “I think it's better if you go now." Kyungsoo said dryly and dragged him out of the room. "I’ll solve that. It's not the first time, after all" sighed his personal rescue angel and slammed the door in front of Chanyeol's nose.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Somehow Kyungsoo and Chanyeol's mother Yoora managed to calm down and organize a new dress. No matter how the hell they did it. The wedding was beautiful. Despite the chaos that Chanyeol had once again planned. In addition, it had largely survived its picture and Yoora had burst into happy tears (this time) when she looked at it closely. Chanyeol, too, cried his eyes out after officially handing over his big sister into her husband's arms.  
The bride and groom went on their honeymoon for two weeks immediately after the wedding. Yoora was barely back a day when she ordered Chanyeol into her apartment. The tall man wasn't sure what to expect, but he could hardly flee from his own sister. Yoora opened the door with a big grin and asked him inside. Her eyes shone, yes, she even shone from the inside. The two sat down in the living room and drank coffee when Yoora spoke. "You know Chanyeol. I'm not really angry with you, but of course it would have been a lot nicer if the wedding had gone off without a hitch. It was also not cheap to get a new dress in such a short time. Not to mention the outfitter's bill and the sofa and the carpet. ”Chanyeol sat up uncomfortably. “I'm really sorry." Yoora nodded with a slight smile. "I know and I also know that none of these things are really your fault, but I think we really need to change something." The black-haired tensed up, not sure what was going to happen to him now. “The question of guilt is a completely different matter. We have all gotten used to things like this happening around you all the time. But I think it really is time for you to think about insurance. ”The person addressed eyed her in confusion.  
"What?" "At least we wouldn't have insurance at the expense of you’re ..." She paused. "… You’re slips." Chanyeol shook his head in shame. "Yoora you know that I've tried to get insurance for that a number of times. As soon as these money-hungry, hairless suit wearers realize that I sometimes have accidents, they let me fall like a hot potato! "" I know. Of course I know this Chanyeol, but I let my contacts play and there is someone who can help you. "" Indeed. “He said flatly. "Really! Can you remember Gum-Ja Unni? Her son also made shit regularly and nobody wanted to insure him, but this man got it done, since then they have never had any problems. And a month ago Min-yongah messed up an expensive suit from some rich idiot with coffee and it was even insured retrospectively! ”She clapped her hands enthusiastically and looked at him beaming. “I don't know." Her brother said uncertainly. "Oh please Channie hm? Do it to please your big sister.” She said with big jingling eyes and snuggled against his shoulder. Chanyeol raised an eyebrow. "Noona, aren't you too old for Aegyo?" Yoora puffed her lips and then started to laugh out loud. "Come on Chanyeol. Please meet with Mr. Byun at least once. ”The clumsy sighed heavily. “Well okay, but you owe me a meal for that!" "No problem." His sister replied with a broad grin.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Two weeks had passed and Chanyeol looked at his watch in annoyance. His new insurance advisor would show up in a damn hour. He could well imagine a stocky middle-aged man who thought Chanyeol would die dead without his insurance. For him, insurance agents were like strictly religious people who believed that if he didn't enter your church right away; his life would end in the next second. Yoora had to persuade him with the most expensive Korean BBQ in town to really let this damn conversation take place. "Are you sure you can handle it alone?" Kyungsoo asked thoughtfully. Chanyeol shrugged. "Of course. Don't worry. I'm going to sit down with these penetrative guys and try to get rid of him as soon as possible. No need to panic. ”“Don’t you find your opinion about insurance agents a little one-sided?” The black-haired man grimaced. "They're all the same." Kyungsoo looked a little insecure, but then said goodbye to try out some new Gravity suppliers.  
Chanyeol was playing bored with his cell phone when the doorbell rang. He shuffled to the door, opened it with an annoyed look and then opened his eyes in alarm.

In front of him was an angel, an angel in a light blue suit.

The man in front of him could certainly work as a model without any problems. Okay, maybe he was a little too small for that. Chanyeol estimated that he was about ten centimeters shorter than himself. He had light brown hair that he had elegantly gelled from his forehead. Under his blue suit jacket he was wearing a black turtleneck sweater that played around his pretty chin. Pretty?  
Men weren't pretty, but damn it was this one! No doubt!  
He had almond-shaped dark brown eyes, a cute snub nose and his lips! A man shouldn't have such full lips. Lips that practically scream "kiss me!" Chanyeol spotted a small birthmark just above these wonderful lips. On his right cheek he found another. And those cheeks! Chanyeol would like to pinch them straight away. The Guy wore a silver clip on his left ear and this body. Chanyeol wanted to peel him out of this suit immediately. He wanted to touch these beautiful pianist hands. No, even better they would touch him.

A slight clearing of the throat startled Chanyeol. Damn it, had he been staring at this pretty boy all the time? "Hello," said the man with a slight bow. "I am Byun Baekhyun. I am from The Guardian insurance. Have you made an appointment? ”He says with a mild smile. Chanyeol's heart leapt. That voice, that smile, pure sin. He sighed under his breath. Moment!  
Byun? Insurance? Chanyeol gasped.   
"You are Mr. Byun?" The person addressed nodded slightly. "Are you an insurance agent?" Asked Chanyeol his voice an octave higher. Byun Baekhyun winced in surprise but quickly recovered. "Yes I am. I'm right here? The 3 pm appointment with a gentleman named Park Chanyeol? ”Chanyeol nodded wildly. “Yes. Yes. Yes damn it. You are correct! ”He replied and stumbled stupidly at his own words. The other raised one of his perfect eyebrows. "Do we want to go inside then?" He asked carefully. "What?" Chanyeol's eyes were on Baekhyun's lips. "Uh. Wouldn't you prefer to continue talking in your apartment? "" Huh? Apartment? ”The bigger one awoke from his trance. “Flat! Sure, please come in.”He laughed embarrassed and let the newcomer enter.

Chanyeol led him into the living room and asked him to take a seat. Before sitting down he asked politely: "Can I offer you something?" "A coffee would be nice." "Uh coffee?" Chanyeol visibly seemed troubled. After all, he wasn't allowed to heat anything in the kitchen. "Unfortunately I only have cold drinks at the moment. How about Cola? ”He asked with an uncertain smile. The other was visibly confused, but only nodded and said nothing.  
When Chanyeol had served the drinks, he sat across from the advisor and looked at him expectantly. The latter opened his briefcase and took out some documents. "Your sister called me and told me that you need liability insurance?" The black-haired man just nodded. "Do you already know something about this topic?" A shake of the head was the answer. “Liability insurance is basically insurance that protects you from financial compensation payments in various private areas. For example, if you break something accidentally or hurt someone. It comes into play when doing sports, clearing snow, in your apartment, for underage parents who are subject to supervision and for pedestrians, cyclists and skaters. So if something happens to you there, we would cover any costs that may arise. Do you have any questions? ”Chanyeol just shook his head again. He wasn't exactly sure what the other had said, but his lips had moved so nicely. "There are also additional insurance policies for pets, for example, for house and property, and property liability. Do any of them apply to you? "

Again there was only a shake of the head as an answer. "Okay ..." The advisor sighed slightly. "Would you like to insure your children too?"   
“I have no children,”Chanyeol said. "Oh" now his counterpart looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I assumed you had children because of the parental controls.” The black-haired man looked around. Of course, every corner where you could bump into something had been rounded off with parental controls. The sockets also had a child lock. Chanyeol started to laugh. "Oh that? I have an uncanny talent for constantly thrusting myself somewhere." " And do you have a partner you want to insure? "" I'm single, totally single! "Replied the clumsy Guy with a wide grin. Baekhyun looked at him uncertainly for a moment before nodding and began to write down his data. “There are certain things that liability insurance should include. This is, for example: insurance against loss of keys, or if they help out free of charge, you should not be prosecuted if you destroy something. There is also bad debt coverage, which means that if you harm another person, you are protected by us. Of course, all things that you get from the landlord are insured through liability. So doors, built-in cupboards, shower etc.”Chanyeol nodded again.

"The own contribution in the event of damage is 192,400 won (approx. € 150) and you would be insured up to an amount of 7.6 billion won (approx. € 6 million)", the brown-haired man said in a calm voice. "Of course, this amount can be increased with additional packages up to 76 billion won (approx. € 60 million)." Chanyeol jumped up from his seat. "76 billion won?" He asked breathlessly. His advisor nodded in surprise. "Yes Mr. Park. But of course it is not as if you would receive this sum. ”An honest smile graced his face and these beautiful eyes turned into small crescents. Chanyeol forgot how to breathe.  
“Your monthly contribution to the whole would amount to around 7,000 won (approx. € 6) for the basic package. Of course, the additional packages are a bit expensive, but they also offer better protection and… ”Chanyeol cut him off. “Where do I have to sign?" Baekhyun stared at him with wide eyes. "Excuse me?" "Mr. Byun. Where do I have to sign? ”He repeated more slowly. The advisor became insecure. "Mr. Park, you shouldn't rush into something like that. So far I have only explained the basic things to you. You should at least sleep over it again. ”Chanyeol began to grin. “Sleeping is a damn good idea, but no thanks. Where do I have to sign? ”He asked again.


	3. The accident insurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there,  
> here is the second chapter. I hope you will like it and thanks for the kudos. I would love to hear what you think about the story^^

Chapter 2

The accident insurance

His long, slender fingers rubbed his temples in circles. With a sigh, he brushed his brown hair from his face and looked at the signed contract that was on the desk in front of him. Baekhyun massaged his temples more. He was just getting a hell of a headache and what it felt like could be a heavy migraine attack. Something told him that the document in front of his eyes was responsible for this headache. Park Chanyeol stands there in curved letters. The brown-haired clawed his hands in his hair and leaned back in his desk chair. It was definitely a stupid idea to insure this guy. Park Yoora had already indicated that her brother magically attracted the misfortune. But Baekhyun hadn't really thought about it. After all, it was not the first time to insure a problem case. It was actually his specialty. Byun Baekhyun was not just any small insurance agent. No, definitely not.

He was a lifesaver, someone who came to the aid to shut the stable door after the horse has bolted. You might wonder why, after all, insurance companies weren't known for their helping hand. But after a short time it turned out that if they insured someone who had already given up hope, they were particularly happy about any help. After the problem was solved, they shared with friends, families and acquaintances swollen with pride who had helped them and there was simply nothing better than buzz marketing.  
Baekhyun had made a name for himself just a few years after entering the insurance industry. He quickly overtook his sunbaes and moved to his own large office with a view of the Han River. He had even made it to the point where he was far beyond the door to door salesman level.  
Byun Baekhyun did not have to sell one of his insurances. He was begged to given some help. Baekhyun only approached the customer if he was kindly asked to do so. His reputation rushed him miles ahead and the waiting list for an appointment slowly exceeded his secretary's capabilities. The fact that Park Yoora came to a consultation appointment so quickly was due to her excellent social network. Even though her brother was a more or less known as a clumsy man, Park Yoora knew what she wanted and how she got it, and in this case it was an appointment with Byun Baekhyun.

Park Chanyeol.   
This guy was a giant. Baekhyun didn't feel small often, but when he was standing in front of him he felt a little insecure. He had a total baby face and black fuzzy hair. When he opened the door to Baekhyun, he wore specs with large round glasses that hung slightly crooked on his nose. With that damn thing, the guy looked like a Korean Harry Potter. His voice was surprisingly deep and didn't fit his face and funny Yoda ears at all. Baekhyun had to admit, his new customer didn't look bad and a thought of his deep voice made him shiver. Baekhyun shook his head angrily and groaned in oppression when a tearing pain shot through his head.  
Well, we may as well expect the worst.

As if it wasn't enough that this Park was undressing him with his big eyes!  
Baekhyun was not stupid. He knew that he looked very good and he was well aware that some of his customers' minds were not necessarily youth-friendly when he met them for a consultation. But that a new customer would have liked to have already stripped him in the door frame had not happened very often. Park Chanyeol had clung to his lips in a way that made it obvious what he would love to do at the moment. Baekhyun was fairly certain that his new customer had barely noticed what he had explained to him. His deep “sleeping is a damn good idea” was the last clue Baekhyun needed to confirm in this case. The brown-haired was not really sure the last time he was examined like that at outside of a club. These big brown eyes had patterned his body as if they were glued to it. Baekhyun was convinced that whole sex orgies had taken place in the black-haired man's head. If Park Chanyeol had licked his lips, Baekhyun would have been able to report him without any problems regarding sexual harassment.  
Still, that clumsy giant had something that looked damn attractive. Maybe it was this strange combination of cuteness and sexiness. Even during their conversation, the taller man had to swing back and forth between the two several times. At the latest after Park Chanyeol's passionate explanation of his relationship status, Baekhyun realized that his counterpart, with his best will, did not perceive him as an insurance agent, and certainly not as his own, rather than his bed bunny.  
The deep voice and the bedroom eyes when he wanted ti signed the contract, despite Baekhyun's advice to think about it, had been a more than obvious invitation. And the insurance consultant cursed himself because this invitation had been circling in his head for a few days. He had hardly closed one eye in the past two nights. Instead, he was chased by his client's deep, sensual voice. But damn it should be, Byun Baekhyun was a professional and he certainly wouldn't risk his impeccable reputation and step into the Bett with one of his customers like a hormone-controlled adolescent. That would be unbelievable!  
Maybe it was a very good idea to use tonight to relieve some sexual frustration.

Byun Baekhyun was very enthusiastic about his idea and was going through his contacts when his office door was opened with a lot of momentum. The brown-haired man raised his eyebrow slightly and stared at the intruder with crushing eyes. He "Byun Baekhyun, would you please explain to me why the hell you took out liability insurance the day before yesterday?" Asked the other person agitated and slammed a stack of papers on the table, breathing heavily.  
In front of him was none other than Kim Minseok, his colleague and something like the Vice CEO of the Guardian insurance company. The other one was a bit shorter than him and, as always at work, his black hair was combed out of his face in a neat hair gel hairstyle ... at least that was what they usually looked like, at the moment they looked more like he had recently touched a socket. His tie was also crumpled and crooked. Baekhyun stared at the other. "Yes why? What's the problem? ”Minseok sighed desperately and rubbed his hair. Ah…there was the socket feeling coming from. "So you insured Park Chanyeol?" The brown-haired man nodded slightly, still not quite sure where exactly the problem was. "Park Chanyeol" his colleague sighed again and sank into one of the guest chairs opposite Baekhyun's desk and then he buried his face in his hands and uttered a deep, suffering tone.  
"And where exactly is the problem that I have insured him?" "Are you serious? Park Chanyeol is well known in the city! There are not many who, at 20, can trigger a bomb alarm including a special terrorist operation in their own university!” Baekhyun started laughing loudly. "You are laughing? You are laughing? Seriously? ”Minseok jumped up and looked at him with a murderous look, after which the brown-haired only had to laugh more. “He triggered a bomb alert? How did he do it? ”He asked with interest. The person opposite shrugged. "I'm not sure. There were no official reports and the police files are of course secret. The journalists on site did not get much out of it and only a short circuit was noted in the university file." "A simple short circuit should have been enough for the terrorist commando to advance? And where exactly does Park Chanyeol come into play? ”Asked Baekhyun with his head cocked and leaning on his right hand with a mischievous grin.

Minseok sank back into his chair and crossed his legs. He leaned forward conspiratorially and beckoned Baekhyun as if he wanted to tell him a secret. “It is said that he was near the water dispenser next to the control room. While he was there, there was a shift change and suddenly the water dispenser acted up. In the whole scramble, Park's bag was swapped with that of the security guard and there was also water running into the room and a short circuit occurred. It triggered an alarm. The officers couldn't stop him quickly enough and the university was evacuated. Someone knocked over Park's bag full of chemicals. A professor saw this, panicked and informed the police. In the end it all rocked up so much that even the Special Command moved in.” Baekhyun raised an eyebrow. "Where did you get this crap from and what is that with the chemicals?" Minseok stuck his tongue out insulted and leaned back in his chair. “You could read everything in the column My Life with a fool in the university newspaper. The column is now appearing in Kyunghyang Shinmun, and if I remember correctly, the chemicals were some special paint thinners; after all, Park studied illustration or something."   
"It's still the most unrealistic shit I've ever heard. There are no official reports and you really believe some strange column? And yes, Park Chanyeol works as a children's book illustrator at least that makes a bit of sense.” Now Minseok looked really offended. “This column is really good. I've been reading it for years, it's really funny."   
"And definitely totally a pack of lies. Is there somewhere written that this the so-called fool is Park Chanyeol?" " No, of course not, but you only have to look around to find out that it is Park Chanyeol. It is always only about C.” Baekhyun let out a long sigh. "God, I get worse headaches from so much bullshit. So what do you want from me now? That I go to Park and tell him that I can't insure him?” His colleague nodded enthusiastically. "I agree. Almost every other insurance company has already rejected it. There is no reason why we should go crazy with this guy. Just because you seem to have a special knack for hopeless cases does not mean that you should push your luck unnecessarily!” The black-haired man reaffirmed.

Beakhyun looks expressionless at Miseok. With the best will in the world, he wasn't the type who simply gave up and certainly not new customers. The Parks were a promising customer base. The siblings were earning well and were certainly able to get some good commissions for him. Not that he really needed it, but it was always a good measure of his ability. It was also his own little game, his personal harmless kick. Every time he got a big deal and the associated huge commission, his ossified sunbaes looked like they had to eat a whole box of extremely sour lemons. A big grin appeared on his face. "I don't know hyung, it makes not really fun to take it easy!" Minseok's face went white. "Baekhyun, this is not a joke. Park Chanyeol is not your normal everyday clumsiness guy; the boy could actually ruin our insurance!” He said in a slightly shrill voice. "Oh come on hyung! You're exaggerating, I'm sure I can already rock this thing.”  
Before Minseok could express his doubts again, the shrill sound of his intercom system interrupted him. Baekhyun answered his secretary's call. “Mr. Byun, I have a Mr. Park Chanyeol on the phone here who would like to inquire about any other insurance options. Should I connect you? ”His colleague jumped up from his chair and looked at him imploringly." Baek, please ..." The addressed grinned diabolically before answering his secretary. "Of course Joy, please connect me to Mr. Park." Minseok swore under his breath and angrily stormed out of the office. Baekhyun had to laugh this game had just got a whole lot more entertaining.   
He took the call and couldn't help shuddering at the sound of the deep male voice. Damn it, this game promised to be good and it certainly had nothing to do with its extremely attractive customer.  
Baekhyun and Chanyeol made an appointment for a new consultation, when he replaced the receiver his headache was gone and there was room for a big grin on his face. That certainly had nothing to do with the pleasant conversation and the voice of his interlocutor, which lay around him like a fluffy blanket. No, definitely not, even if Baekhyun loved fluffy blankets.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Baekhyun checked his tie again in the rearview mirror of his audi. One last stroked for his brown bangs, which he hadn't gelled up today. He took a deep breath and opened his driver's door and got out of the car. Baekhyun had chosen a plain gray suit with a classic white shirt and dark blue tie today. The bronze-colored cufflinks reflected the sun's rays as he glanced up the building where Park Chanyeol's apartment was. Baekhyun had done a lot of planning to get the consultation appointment just a week after their first meeting. Not that he was in a hurry to see the clumsy giant again. Certainly not, he just didn't like putting things off that could be done quickly and if Park Chanyeol signed his signature just as quickly as last time, it was easy.  
Taking a last look in the rearview mirror he made his way to the entrance and rang the bell. But to his surprise, he did not hear his customer's pleasant, deep voice, but a rather annoyed one: "Who is bothering?" "Um, my name is Byun Baekhyun. I have an appointment with Mr. Park Chanyeol for insurance advice." "Ah. The insurance hottie. Come on up."  
Baekhyun blinked in confusion. Insurance hottie? Please what?

But before he could think about it, the door opener grumbled and he quickly went into the building. Park Chanyeol lived on the eighth floor of a large apartment complex in a good, quiet residential area. This fact alone said something about his customer's wallet. The large apartment with a good view over Seoul was certainly not really cheap. The three rooms with a spacious kitchen and bathroom did the rest. Baekhyun hadn't been entirely sure why the man needed so much space on his first visit, but actually it didn't matter to him what Park Chanyeol hid in his three rooms, as long as he paid his monthly share regularly and on time.  
The elevator ping ended Baekhyun's thoughts and he made his way to Park's apartment door, where he rang the doorbell a second time. He cocked his body expectantly and put on his usual insurance smile when the door opened. But to his surprise, he wasn't greeted by a big black-haired clumsy man wearing Harry Potter glasses, but by a small, grumpy young man. His counterpart had short black hair, large round eyes and full, almost heart-shaped lips. Baekhyun quickly recovered. "Hello, my name is Byun Baekhyun. I am…” He was interrupted when the man in front of him turned and roared into the apartment. "Channie, your insurance hottie is here. Please move your lazy ass! Have you not been taught to treat your guests properly?” Baekhyun could not prevent his facial features from slipping. There was that weird word again and Channie? Who the hell was this guy?  
As if his counterpart had heard his thoughts, he turned to him and gestured to the apartment with a slightly annoyed gesture before turning his back on him and leaving him alone in the hallway.

Beakhyun shook his head in confusion, a slight sigh left his mouth before he accepted the invitation and entered the apartment. He took off his shoes and carefully followed the smaller one into the living room. Not much had changed since his last visit. The large room was completely equipped on one side with windows, which allowed a wonderful panoramic view over Seoul. The rest of the room was almost completely occupied by a large beige couch and a pile of colorful pillows. Across from the couch was a large flat screen TV, a couple of game consoles, and a few crammed bookshelves.  
Behind the couch was a half-height wall that separated the living area from the spacious cream-white kitchen. The young man who had opened the door for him was working there. "Put your things where you want. Can I offer you something?” Baekhyun followed the instruction and put his bag on the couch. He followed the smaller one uncertainly into the kitchen. "Maybe a coffee?" He was lucky to try whether it was possible to get hot drinks this time. The other snorted. "Maybe? I don't know the variety. Honestly now. What do you want to drink, Mr. Byun?” His counterpart strangely extended his name and raised an eyebrow, waiting. Where the hell had he ended up here?  
“I am a chef and have an additional qualification as a barista, and I also have a lot of ingredients and syrups here. So let off steam with your wishes.” Baekhyun glanced over the ingredients mentioned. Hazelnut, chocolate, caramel, whiskey aroma ... and many more. He felt the shelf was endless. "Wow and last time I only got coke." The other boy burst out laughing. "It's never a good idea to leave Park Chanyeol near a place with fire and hot liquids." "Please?" "Oh come on. The boy has an uncanny talent for making things burn or explode. Unfortunately, he is usually the one who gets the consequences. You should actually know that Mr. Byun. That's what you're here for.”

The eyes in the big brown eyes darkened when little Baekhyun stared down. Somehow the brown-haired man felt like he was being questioned by a possible in-law. He swallowed the accumulated saliva in his throat nervously. It seemed that with Park Chanyeol it was more likely to experience things for the first time, whether it was clear attempts at seduction in the front door or the murderous stare from a man he didn't even know: Probably he should get used to such things in the near future. "Naturally. That's why I'm here, sir ...? ”He finished his sentence with a questioning look. After all, the other one had still not introduced himself. "Ah. I'm sorry. My name is Do Kyungsoo. I'm happy to meet you.” Suddenly, as if changed, the little boy shook his hand and his lips curled into a truly heart-shaped smile. Baekhyun returned the gesture and was surprised by a firm hand pressure. For a moment he had the feeling that the other person was appraising him. But the moment passed so quickly that he was sure he had just imagined it. "And what do you want to drink now?" Baekhyun scratched his head thoughtfully. "Come on, just say it. No shyness, as a small reparation for the cola last time. ”The insurance agent shrugged.   
"Then I'll take a hazelnut cappuccino." Kyungsoo smiled broadly. "Come immediately. Take a seat on the couch."

Baekhyun sank into the sofa cushions and sipped his cappuccino thoughtfully. Kyungsoo hadn't overdone it, it couldn't have been better in the cafe. Unfortunately, his customer had still not turned up and Kyungsoo had confirmed to him several times that the other was in the apartment, at the moment only unavailable. Whatever that meant, but he didn't really want to know that exactly. "And how do you relate to Mr. Park?" He finally asked after careful consideration. He was more than a little interested in who his current host was. Kyungsoo smiled and took a sip of his own black coffee. "I'm his roommate." "Please?" Baekhyun choked on his drink in shock. "Roommate?" He repeated in surprise. Kyungsoo nodded and eyed Baekhyun slightly worried. Apparently there was something else he could do other than glare. "Didn't Chanyeol tell about it? We have been living together for almost two years now. During his time at university we also lived together for a while. It is simply safer for Chanyeol not to live alone otherwise he will surely kill himself at some point.” The other explained as if that were the most normal thing in the world. Baekhyun nodded uncertainly. Maybe he should have listened to Minseok after all and dropped this whole Park Chanyeol thing for the sake of his own health. But the way this Kyungsoo looked at him, he had the bad feeling of falling straight into a trap. A labyrinth with no exit, with a small grim dwarf as the gatekeeper and a clumsy giant as the final boss.  
"I'll go and see where he stays." The grim dwarf explained and left him alone in the living room.

Baekhyun buried his head in his hands. "OK. Byun Baekhyun. Come back down. They are all exaggerating. Nobody can accidentally build so much shit, these are all coincidences. Exactly coincidences and Park Chanyeol was just by chance nearby. Totally random. It never really has anything to do with him.” He took a deep breath. "You are one of the best in this industry and you will now insure this guy and the rest is none of your business!" Baekhyun sat up on the couch, took a deep breath and concentrated on the things that he is about to explain to his customer.  
He heard voices from the other side of the apartment. "Chanyeol damn. This guy has other things to do than to wait all day for you!" "But Soo, I can't face him like that. I look worse than a crappy circus clown.” “You know you are profoundly offensive to all the circus clowns!” “Soo!” Chanyeol replies tormented. "And now come at last. We don't have all day. Your little hottie is a busy man if I remember Yoora's testimony. So finally move your bootylicious butt!" "You think my butt is bootylicious?" "PARK CHANYEOL!"  
Baekhyun winced as the voice of the smaller one echoed through the apartment, accompanied by little painful noises. What the hell was going on and did he really want to know?  
Before Baekyhun could imagine escape plans, Park Chanyeol stumbled into the living room. More or less involuntarily, after all, he was pulled into the room by Do Kyungsoo holding his ear. At the sight of the giant, Baekhyun could no longer hold himself and burst out laughing, Kyungsoo had to grin and finally joined in Baekhyun's laugh.

About a quarter of an hour later, Park Chanyeol sat on the couch, insulted, and stirred his Americano. Naturally freshly prepared by Kyungsoo with freshly imported coffee beans from Brazil. After all, only the best was good enough for his restaurant. Baekhyun tried desperately to start his consultation, but every time he glanced at his client, he had to start laughing again. Kyungsoo was no better. After all, it didn't happen every day that you saw a 1.86 tall man with colorful rainbow hair. The former black-haired man had said that he wanted to try a new color mix at work. He worked on an ecological basis so that he could test it better. He had mixed commercially available bleach. Some of his colleagues had the great idea that the rest of Chanyeol could be given a new image. Sooner said than done, Chanyeol had nothing against blond. Stupid only that he had the brilliant idea to try out his new colors during the dyeing process and Park Chanyeol wouldn't be Park Chanyeol if he didn't manage to color himself. He hadn't given Baekhyun and Kyungsoo the exact details. The fact was, however, that his hair now shimmered in all the rainbow colors and as if that wasn't funny enough, he had managed to dye his hair crown in a metallic gold tone. That was exactly the reason why Baekhyun laughed helplessly every time Park Chanyeol reached for his Americano and lowered his head.  
"Didn't we want to have a consultation?" The taller asked sourly after a while. Baekhyun cleared his throat. "Of course Mr. Park. You had called me about accident insurance. I brought you some documents on the subject. Are you interested in insurance too? ”He asked Kyungsoo who shook his head. "No, just do your thing. I'm only here as a hormone control.”   
Baekhyun raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Well you know. The poor hormones of 25 year olds are unpredictable.” Kyungsoo grinned and winked at Chanyeol. He responded with a suppressed growl and was patted sympathetically by Kyungsoo. "Everything will be fine, my best." Chanyeol brought out an extremely annoyed tone and turned back to Baekhyun.

"So what exactly does an accident insurance bring me now?" He just shrugged and continued his explanation. "Accident insurance in the health system is insurance against the consequences of an accident, both acute and long-term in the form of mild or severe disability and in some cases death. Accident insurance only covers your own damage regardless of a question of guilt. The insurance that insures the polluter against the consequences of an accident for others is liability insurance, but you already have it, Mr. Park.”  
"Yes. Thanks Baekyhun.” Chanyeol whispered and had that ambiguous glitter in his eyes again. "Do you actually have liability insurance?" He asked suddenly and leaned forward. "Uh, yes, of course, why?" "Well, with your looks, you're sure to get mass collisions regularly." Baekhyun's eyes widened in surprise, but before he could even go into this terribly cheap attempt at flirting Kyungsoo hit Chanyeol on the head. "I say these hormones are unpredictable. Don't pay attention to it. Please continue Mr. Byun.” Baekhyun nodded slightly and explained the structure of the insurance.  
"Accident insurance generally covers not only medical costs, but also accident-related costs such as patient transport, as well as long-term follow-up costs such as pain and suffering, social assistance such as transition payments in the phase after the accident, long-term care benefits or retraining in the event of occupational disability, to disability pensions and death benefits for the bereaved. The exact scope of the benefits depends on the insurance contract.  
You only have to be careful in the event of a self-inflicted accident, depending on the circumstances, the insurance provider may request a repayment. However, since you have already taken out liability insurance with us, you should not be concerned with this problem. "  
Kyungsoo sat up with this statement. "It may be that he has to give you money back if he caused an accident himself?" Baekhyun shook his head. “Something like this only happens if you have no liability insurance. Since that's not the case, you don't have to worry about it." "Yes, exactly. We both have liability insurance.” Chanyeol said with a special emphasis on both of us. The brown-haired boy chuckled and a painful tone of Chanyeol was heard in the apartment again. "Damn Kyungsoo!" The rainbow-colored snarled, but Kyungsoo was not impressed by this and only nodded conspiratorially to Baekhyun.

“What you have to consider is that accident insurance only applies to permanent damage. In most cases, occupational disability insurance makes more sense. As a rule, it is nine times more likely to be unable to work due to an illness. But this is exactly what the accident insurance does not cover. I would therefore recommend occupational disability insurance to you.” “How long have you known him? ”Asked Kyungsoo suddenly. "Well, this is our second meeting." "And you talked to Yoora about him beforehand?" Baekhyun nodded in confusion, what was the guy trying to do?  
"You saw him with parrot hair today, the whole apartment is full of child safety devices and he is basically not allowed in the kitchen and you are seriously wondering whether he needs accident insurance?" "Well, for most people it really is unnecessarily.” Then Kyungsoo burst out laughing and Chanyeol eyed him sourly. "Excuse me, but Park Chanyeol is not like most people. In the six years I have known him alone, he has been hospitalized three times for over half a year because something went up near him." "Oh. I'm sorry." "No need to apologize. That's how my life goes.” Said Chanyeol with a big shrug. "But of course your concern warms my heart especially." He continued grinning broadly.  
Baekhyun rolled his eyes, the guy wasn't even trying to flirt subtly. Kyungsoo skilfully ignored this interjection and continued his conversation with Baekhyun as if Chanyeol hadn't opened his mouth at all.  
"I think it's a good idea if you just leave the documents here. I'll go through it again and then get in touch with you.” Baekhyun nodded in relief that was the way he was used to. "Why are you contacting him?" Chanyeol asked shrilly, but Kyungsoo ignored him again and rose from the couch to say goodbye to Baekhyun.

"I'm really sorry that you had to wait so long for this idiot. I hope you know what you're getting into when you work with him. In any case, I can guarantee that it will not be boring.” He explained as he led Beakyhun back to the exit. The latter nodded understandingly and was already putting on his shoes when Chanyeol jumped between the two again. He quickly reached for Baekhyun's hand. "Thank you for waiting for me. I'm really sorry, but as you can see I had a little problem." "Little? No problem. Everything worked, but I wouldn't have waited much longer.” The advisor explained in a slightly accusing voice. "How long will your hair look like?" Chanyeol looked at him surprised at the question and pulled Baekhyun so close that their faces were only a few inches apart. "How so? Do you want to see me again quickly?” Growled the taller deeply and racy. Baekhyun could not prevent his body from shaking. That voice would be his downfall again. Before he could say anything clever again, Chanyeol winced painfully and gazed at his roommate. "I think you should go now Mr. Byun. I am sure you have other appointments.” Kyungsoo said kindly and started waving slightly. Baekhyun understood the message and bowed slightly. "Yes of course. Just give me a call when you have decided.” Kyungsoo nodded slightly and pushed Chanyeol into the apartment behind him with unexpected force. A suppressed sound of pain with a dull clonk made it obvious that the tall one had probably landed on the floor. Baekhyun decided to ignore the incident and headed for his next appointment, which he would be late for if he didn't hurry.

Wonderful and all thanks to Park Chanyeol!


	4. Vacuum cleaner robot ahead!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the next meeting and some new friends^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers,
> 
> I'm so sorry for the delay with this chapter. Live got me really bad :(  
> I hope you will have fun with this. Tell me what you think about the story^^

Chapter 3

Vacuum cleaner robot ahead!

Chanyeol couldn't wait any longer. He just couldn't take another minute! He had to see him, or at least hear his voice. Any sign of life. Anything.  
It was two damn days ago and Kyungsoo still refused to sign the contract. "Something like that has to be well thought out!" The black-haired man had said.   
Fuck thinking!  
Thinking was totally overrated anyway, especially when the little brown-haired hottie was involved and brought Chanyeol's hormones to overflow. The clumsy giant jittered nervously in his room. It was a long time ago that he was so attracted to someone. In fact, he was pretty sure: since the stranger in the orphanage, no one had got his emotions going this much.  
With a sigh, he dropped to his bed, his eyes fixed on the ceiling. His imagination painted crescent-shaped, laughing brown eyes on the boring white structure: A radiant smile, kissable pink lips and these wonderful Mochi cheeks. A groan blew out of his mouth. Damn, he was totally horny again and the other one wasn't even close.

Grumbling, he reached for his cell phone. He just had to somehow see Baekhyun again. He nervously dialed Baekhyuns office number and waited for the dial tone. "Welcome to The Guardian. You are speaking to Mr. Byun Baekhyun's secretary. How can I help you? ”Chanyeol cleared his throat.  
"Hello Park Chanyeol here. I would like to speak to Mr. Byun about accident insurance.” “Do you have any further questions?” “No, it's really just about signing a contract.” “Is there a problem with that?”Asked the woman on the other end of the line confused. "No. I thought so ... maybe Mr. Byun could come over to sign the contract?"   
"Oh no. No need. If you are satisfied with the conditions, you can simply sign the contract and send it to us by post.” Chanyeol swallowed hard.   
"But I would like to discuss a few more things with him and ..." "Mr. Park ..." he was definitely interrupted. "... Mr. Byun is a very busy man. It was hard work to find an appointment so quickly. If you are satisfied with the terms of the contract, I would ask you to send us the documents. If you insist on another consultation, I am sorry to inform you that Mr. Byun is fully booked for the next three months.” “Wwwhat?” Chanyeol stammered in surprise. "But I really have to see him again!" A strained sigh came from the line. “Mr. Byun has important conferences the rest of the week and will be heading to Japan on a business trip next Monday. If you want I can try to arrange a telephone consultation for next week?" "Next week?"   
The black-haired crowed tonelessly. "I am really sorry, Mr. Park, but at the moment there are some major restructurings in the company that affect Mr. Byun directly. That is why it is unfortunately indispensable.”   
Chanyeol began to massage his nasal bridge with his thumb and forefinger absentmindedly. "Okay. Please try to find a telephone appointment with Mr. Byun." "All right Mr. Park. I will call you back as soon as I have checked Mr. Byun's schedule. Goodbye.” “Bye.” The young man whispered and sank back onto his bed.  
That could not be true. Just a measly phone call and that only in the next week? How could he endure until then?

Chanyeol dragged himself sadly into the kitchen and sank onto a kitchen chair, spreading his body flat on the table. Kyungsoo, who was trying out a few new recipes, looked at him with his eyebrows raised. "What’s wrong with you?" "He is fully booked for the next three months! Three months! Can you imagine that at all?” Chanyeol threw into the room in a hysterical voice and pulled his hair. "I assume you're talking about your insurance advisor?" Kyungsoo asked flatly. "I can understand that you are attracted to him, but don't you think you're exaggerating a bit? He doesn't look bad, yes and he has charisma too. But that's no reason to pretend he's the only available man on this planet." "Not bad? Not bad? Kyungsoo, Baekhyun is an angel. Did you take a close look at this gleam in his eyes? His laugh is the most beautiful sound I have ever heard and oh god this body, these hands! These lips! I want to kiss them like there is no tomorrow and…” Before Chanyeol could continue to sing his praises, Kyungsoo stuffed a fresh chocolate muffin in his mouth. Chanyeol tried to suppress his gag reflex when the dough crumbs got stuck in his windpipe. Coughing, he tried to remove the foreign objects. When he could finally breathe properly again, he took a deep breath and brushed a few tears from the corner of his eyes. "Damn Kyungsoo! That was a shitty attempt at murder!” He accused the smaller one. The latter only grinned broadly at him in response. "No it was not. That was mere self-defense; nothing else seems to help against your enthusiasm.” Defiantly, Chanyeol crossed his arms over his chest. "What enthusiasm? There is nothing, once I have Baekhyun in my bed everything is back to normal. I was just without any action for too long and he's totally my type. It didn't trigger anything else." "Of course not. Chanyeol, you just told me that his laugh is the most beautiful sound in the world. It has nothing to do with sex anymore. At least I hope you don't want your partner to have laughing cramps in bed.” Kyungsoo explained dryly.  
"You totally got it. You have a crush, just admit it. There's nothing wrong with it."  
"I'm not at all!" Came the grumpy answer of the taller. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. "Park Chanyeol, how old are you? Twelve? No wait, even twelve-year-olds will notice when they have a crush.” Chanyeol grumbled some evil curses into his nonexistent beard. "Where are the contract documents actually?" "In my room and there they will remain park. For another week at least!” Chanyeol glared at his roommate, but he returned his gaze with an intensity that made Chanyeol quickly lower his gaze again. He started to play nervously with his fingers. "Is there a card in the file with his cell phone number?" He asked meekly. Kyungsoo eyed him for a while before shaking his head. "Unfortunately no, otherwise I would have given it to you anyway." Chanyeol's head shot up at this statement. "You would have given it to me?" Kyungsoo shrugged. "I just don't want you to rush into insurance. But I'm not stupid, I know that you only do it to see him again ... so sure, I would give you his number if I had it. Actually, I'm really glad that you are finally showing interest in someone again." "The interest doesn't get me any further; his schedule is packed for the next three months. His secretary does not let me speak to him and I can only take a telephone consultation next week.” The black-haired sighed heavily. "Who would have thought it was so difficult to communicate with an insurance advisor?" Kyungsoo started to laugh.  
Kyungsoo started to laugh. "As if you just wanted to communicate with him." Chanyeol stuck his tongue out insulted. "It's good. Saint Kyungsoo thinks my intentions are shabby, I understand." "Not necessarily shabby. You are a young and healthy man, I just think it's funny that you convince yourself that you only want sex from Mr. Byun.” "Urg, Kyungsoo, don't call him Mr. Byun. That sounds like he's an old geezer!" "Well, he's definitely a hottie." He answered with a wink. "Mine!" Chanyeol grumbled in response. Kyungsoo started grinning widely. "Yes, yes Park Chanyeol. Alright. I got it.” Chanyeol rolled his eyes and grabbed another muffin. Maybe he could eat it without choking on it. "Call Yoora." Kyungsoo said thoughtfully after a while. “After all, she also organized the first appointment for you. She'll be able to get his private cell phone number out.” Chanyeol jumped up, hugged his roommate and lifted him off the floor."Kyungsoo you are awesome! What would I do without you?"

Chanyeol took a deep breath and selected Yooras number. Shivering slightly, he waited for the dial tone and his sister's voice. "Chanyeol, what gives me the honor? Usually you never call me? Are you still mad that we haven't found an appointment for a barbecue yet?” His sister chirped happily. Chanyeol cleared his throat uncertainly. How should he start this topic?  
"No, actually I wanted to ask you for a favor." He started hesitantly. "A Favor? Sure my lovely brother. How can I help you? ”Chanyeol swallowed hard.   
"I ... well ... I wanted to ask you how you reached Mr. Byun back then" Yoora seemed confused. "What do you mean by reached? How did I get an appointment with him? One of my colleagues has taken out some insurance with him and she somehow managed to get him to speak to me.” “Then you got his cell phone number?” Chanyeol asked excitedly. "Mobile number? No, why should I? Mr. Byun usually doesn't give out his cell phone number; you can only reach him through his secretary.” His sister replied, he could hear the big question mark in her voice. "Is there a special reason why you want to reach him personally?" She took a deep breath, her voice sounded panicked. "Park Chanyeol! What have you done again? What happened? Is your apartment still standing? Is Kyungsoo hurt? Oh god Chanyeol I tell you, if you think you with a little insurance you are safe against everything, then ...” “Nothing happened Yoora!” Chanyeol said angrily. "Damn it! Nothing happened, all right! Kyungsoo is doing brilliantly; he's just turning the kitchen back into his personal bakery! Everything is fine, really!” Yoora exhaled in relief. "Thank God. You really scared me Park Chanyeol.” “Don't you think you have a little sparse trust in your own brother?” Chanyeol asked insulted. His sister answered with a snort.  
"Maybe I would have more confidence in you if you had someone who could prevent your faux pas from the outset." The giant really couldn't answer anything about that and chewed his lower lips nervously. "So have you any way to get his cell phone number?" "Why the hell do you need your insurance advisor's private cell phone number? You haven't broken anything and there's no other emergency, have you?” Chanyeol rubbed his hair nervously. "I'm not sure if I should call it an emergency." "You seem to need your insurance agent's number, what if it's not an emergency? Tell me Chanyeol, what have you done?” His sister slowly sounded slightly annoyed. "Well, Byun Baekhyun ... he is ..." "He is what Chanyeol?" "He is ..." "CHANYEOL !!!" the addressed man winced as his sister's loud voice rang in his ear. "Damn Yoora!" "Nothing damn Yoora! Talk to your big sister and stop pushing around like that!" "Ok. I'll tell you.” “It’s about time!” Chanyeol took a deep breath. "Good, okay ... So Byun Baekhyun ... He is damn hot ... and I would just like to meet him outside of a consultation ... and well ... you know ..." he concluded uncertainly.

It was quiet on the other end of the line. "Are you going to tell me that you're doing this whole circus because you want to fuck your insurance advisor?" Asked his sister tonelessly. "Nooonaaaa ... do you have to put it that way?" Chanyeol replied in pain, his cheeks turning scarlet. "Why should I call it another? You haven't had a relationship in years, in fact I can't remember the last time you had more than a sex relationship. So I'm assuming your libido wants Mr. Byun in your bed as soon as possible?” “Yoora, do I really need to talk to you about something like this?” Chanyeol grumbled sourly. "Yes you have to! That is not healthy my dear brother. Why don't you look for a nice man who wants more than sex? I am sure that it shouldn't be that difficult for you, after all you look pretty good and if I got it right there were also some interested parties.” “But these people doesn’t interest me.” Chanyeol whined in response. "But you are interested in Mr. Byun?" "Total, I mean, did you ever see pictures of him? He has this incredible, angelic face and body. I have to have it!" "Chanyeol! You're talking about a human being and not a sex doll on sale!” Yoora pointedly corrected him. "Yes, I know, sorry." He whispered meekly. "Anyway, as far as I know, Mr. Byun never releases his private information and I know very well that some have tried. I have already heard that he looks very good and has an engaging nature. According to my colleague, her counseling appointments always have to be set so that her daughter is at school.” His sister explained with a laugh. Chanyeol couldn't help but smile at this explanation. His Baekhyun was pretty damn attractive.  
"As far as I know, he always maintains a strictly business relationship with his clients, so it will certainly be difficult for you to get to him, even if you have his private contact details. Also, I have no idea if he's interested in men at all. Maybe he's just into women and it could be that he's already happy in a relationship.” Chanyeol went cold. "Nonsense! Certainly not! Looking at the way he reacted to my attempts to approach him, he is definitely single!”  
"Chanyeol, you always think it is impossible that someone is not interested in you. But Byun Baekhyun is not a fellow student and rumors say that he is about to be promoted. He is swimming in money. At twenty-five, he did something for what others need several decades. If the rumors are true, he will be on the top floor of his insurance company next month, something that others will need their whole life for. He is an absolute high flyer and even if he likes men, why should he choose you of all people?” Chanyeol's self-confidence sagged. He had never looked at the whole thing from this side. His sister was right, someone like Byun Baekhyun had no reason to look at him even with his butt at all. "But, but he came ..." Chanyeol breathed into the phone. "What do you mean, Channie?" Asked his sister gently. "For the second appointment, just a week after our first. If you are right and it is really fully booked, doesn't that mean he somehow wanted to see me again? ”His sister thought for a moment." You had a second appointment? Just a week later?" "Yes, he was even waiting for me, although I was far too late." "Well, then I should try to find out your heartthrobs cell phone number." She said with a smile in her voice. "You can activate Jongdae too, you never know what kind of contacts he has." Chanyeol nodded unconsciously. "Yes I'll do it. Thanks Noona." "No problem Chanyeol. I just want my little brother to be happy.” She said laughing and hung up. Chanyeol stared thoughtfully at his cell phone. Baekhyun had really tried desperately to find this second appointment. Did that mean he really had a chance? Did the other like him too?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Three days later, Chanyeol still hadn't received any news about his crush's cell phone number. Neither his sister nor Jongdae had been able to find out the number. Apparently the rumors were true and Byun Baekhyun's private contacts were really top secret. To his personal horror, this also meant that Chanyeol's prospect of contacting the other was still a meager phone call, and it took five days to get to it.  
The clumsy man was lost in thought on the couch, there was some show on television that he paid no attention to. Kyungsoo was getting ready to go. His evening shift at Gravity started soon and the smaller one hated nothing more than being late. "I'm on my way now. Do you need anything else? Should I bring you something on the way back Channie?” He asked as he reached for his coat in the hallway. "Nope.” Chanyeol answered with a wave. "Have fun and don't stress yourself." Kyungsoo snorted. "Not that you have to worry about it, but would you like to move away from the couch again sometime today?" "Why should I? I have free time and nothing better to do. Afterwards I order something delicious to eat.” “Great.” Kyungsoo sighed and looked at the floor when he heard a slight hum. Next to him on the wall was their brand new red robot vacuum cleaner. Chanyeol also turned his attention to the little electric toy. Slowly he ran over to Kyungsoo and knelt on the floor next to the robot. "Well Jarvis. Are you doing your job Do you like it with us?” His roommate cocked his head in disbelief. "Chanyeol are you talking to the robot vacuum?"  
"Sure" he said with a broad grin. "Okaayy .... and did you give him a name too?" “It is now part of our household.” The taller declared that as it was the most normal thing in the world.  
The smaller one shook his head wordlessly. "As you may suppose. I really have to go now. Please promise me that…” he looked at the robot. "Jarvis." Helped Chanyeol grinning. "That Jarvis is still in one piece and in good health when I come back." Chanyeol started to laugh. "What should I do with a robot vacuum, please?" Kyungsoo shrugged. "Everything is possible with you and I'm serious! Woe the robot only has a scratch when I come back. It was damn expensive!” The clumsy man swallow when his roommate's eyes darkened noticeably. "Sure," he said uncertainly. Kyungsoo nodded briefly and headed for Gravity.

About two hours later, the delivery service rang. The giant jumped up and stumbled to the door. With a big smile he opened it to the supplier. “One an extra large salami bacon pizza with extra cheese and cheese rim? Also pizza rolls with cheddar and chicken and a big coke?” Asked the supplier of his favorite pizzeria. "Yes exactly!" The man nodded and handed Chanyeol his order. Chanyeol paid and tipped the man generously. "Have a nice evening." The supplier wished and set off again.  
The klutz returned to his apartment with a blissful smile. With a happy sigh, he took in the smell of the pizza and let himself fall back on the couch.  
He enthusiastically opened the pizza box and took out the first piece. His eyes eagerly followed the stringing cheese, he took a big bite and enjoyed the aromas exploding in his mouth. A satisfied groan escaped his mouth. It was also a good way of orgasm when he had to wait for a satisfactory result in other areas.  
Slowly he leaned back on the couch and started to eat his pizza.  
After a while he realized that something was missing. It was too quiet. He looked around in confusion. Something was wrong, something was missing, but Chanyeol couldn't make out what exactly. He let the sight slide through the living room and his eyes caught on the charging station of the vacuum cleaner robot. No, it couldn't be ... certainly not.  
"Jarvis?" He asked uncertainly. His voice echoed in the empty quiet living room. No humming, no noise from small wheels, no clicking when the robot drove along the wall.  
"Damn it!" Chanyeol snarled and jumped up. He ran frantically through the apartment, but found that the robot was actually no longer to be found. He quickly grabbed his keys and ran out of the apartment. Nothing was found in the hallway or in the entrance hall either, so he set off for house service.

Stumbling, he opened the door. The employees looked at him with wide eyes. "How can I help you Mr. Park?" Asked the service manager, who knew him well, with a slight smile. "Jarvis is gone!" Chanyeol breathed out. "Jarvis? Do you have a dog Mr. Park? You should have reported that!” Chanyeol shook his head. "No. No, no dog our vacuum cleaner robot is gone!” The other one looked confused. "Vacuum cleaner robot? How is he supposed to get away?" "I don't know, I ordered something to eat and then he was gone. He probably drove out the door when I was distracted.” The giant explained in panic. "All right Mr. Park. Calm down, let's look at the video.” Chanyeol nodded and together they watched the security videos. It turned out that Chanyeol's guess was correct. The robot had actually driven out of the apartment when he took the pizza and had mysteriously even made it out of the house. "And now?" Asked the big boy helplessly. The service manager shrugged. "I'm very sorry, Mr. Park, but since the robot vacuum cleaner is no longer in the house, we cannot really help you anymore. We could search in the surrounding area, but if he has left it, you are on your own.” Chanyeol sighed deeply. That was so typical again. Why did his clumsiness even have to affect a robot vacuum?

Less than half an hour later, Chanyeol categorically searched through the neighborhood. Of course, the robot had certainly not been found near his residential complex and now he fought his way through the streets with the help of public security cameras. If he didn't have to look for the robot himself, he would surely find it funny to scream. He could already visualize Jongdae's latest article. Jongin and Sehun would surely never stop to laugh. It was really a very special achievement that he had achieved there. With a sigh, he made his way forward. According to the last camera, Jarvis couldn't be far away. And there it was! From the corner of his eye he saw something small red and sprinted off. It was actually the little robot that pulled its rounds comfortably. Regardless of losses, Chanyeol dashed forward and promptly crashed into something soft. Whatever it was, it emitted a high, surprised tone and sailed towards the ground with full force. But before it could come into contact with it, Chanyeol wrapped his hands around his waist and pulled it close to his body. Breathing hard, Chanyeol stared into pretty brown eyes. He saw a small snub nose and soft, sensual, curved lips, over which stood a small, really kissable birthmark. The two looked at each other for a moment before the clumsy man found his voice again. "Baekhyun?" He asked incredulously. The addressee winced and began to writhing in his embrace. Chanyeol released him and Baekhyun started to straighten his clothes. The tall man couldn't believe his eyes, instead of the usual suit he was wearing a big white Supreme hoodie and torn jeans. A black T-shirt flashed out from under the white top as he bent to pick up a black cap, which he promptly put on his head. Chanyeol's eyes widened. Usually, Baekhyun always looked incredibly sexy, but this one with the big hoodie and the cap was just ... "Damn Cute."  
The person opposite looked at him sourly. Shit, did he just said that out loud?   
"As always an honor to meet you Mr. Park. Is there a special reason why you walk through the city like a concrete roller? ”  
Chanyeol's brain began to chatter ... reason ... reason ... a special reason why he ...?  
"Crap. Jarvis! ”Baekhyun looked at him in confusion. "Jarvis?" Chanyeol stepped past Baekhyun, of course the robot was no longer visible. His eyes went back to his crush. He hadn't seen the other in over a week, but if he didn't get the robot back in one piece, Kyungsoo would roast him alive! Desperate, he took a step away from the other and then came a little closer. Baekhyun eyed him with a raised eyebrow. "Are you all right, Mr. Park?" The person addressed shook his head wildly. "No not at all! I have to find Jarvis so I have to go now. I'm really sorry!” Chanyeol closed his eyes, sighed deeply, to go now, when he had finally met the other man, this almost hurt physically.  
"I could help you if it is really so important to find him again. What does he look like?” Offered the angelic voice of his crush. Chanyeol grinned broadly at him. "It's red." He said brightly and grabbed Baekhyun's hand and continued to pull him down the street.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It took another half an hour for the two to locate the robot. Breathing heavily, Baekhyun leaned against the wall of a store while Chanyeol enthusiastically held the red vacuum cleaner robot in his hands. "You gave your fucking robot vacuum a name and how the hell can you lose a robot vacuum?" Asked the smaller one, slightly irritated. It was only after a while that he realized that Park Chanyeol was looking for a robot vacuum. He thought there were searching for a dog or a little boy. But a damn robot? Park Chanyeol was really something extraordinary. His client looked a little contrite at the suppressed charge. "Oh well. I ordered something to eat and when I opened the door to the supplier, he must have passed us.” Baekhyun sighed heavily. Apparently Kyungsoo did not exaggerated with the threat that everything was possible with Park.  
As if on command, Chanyeol's stomach began to growl, which his own joined after a while. Oh yes, he had actually left his apartment to find something to eat. The giant scratched his neck nervously and Baekhyun looked over the other. "You have normal hair again." He said gently. Chanyeol nodded and beamed at him. The wild color landscape on his client's head had turned into a pleasant, dark chocolate brown. His hair looked infinitely soft, how gladly Baekhyun would like to try out whether it was really as soft as it looked. The little boy uttered an annoyed tone, that made Chanyeol flinch. "God I need a beer!" Grumbled the insurance advisor. He absolutely had to kill those thoughts that have been whirling his head lately!  
"How about beer and chicken?" The tall one suggested carefully. "After all, we both seem hungry?" Baekhyun looked at the other appraisingly and bit his lower lip. He saw Park's eyes eagerly follow this movement...  
Going out for a drink together was definitely a very stupid idea…but fuck it! You only live once!

The two made themselves comfortable in a well-known chicken & beer chain and ordered an extra large portion of chicken and two large beers. Both took a large first sip and Chanyeol made a sound of wellbeing that gave Baekhyun goose bumps. He slowly let his gaze wander to his client. The other guy looked really good and this slightly transfigured, relaxed look had something exciting.  
Without realizing it, Baekhyun began to nibble on his lower lip again while he looked at the other person. This did not escape him, of course, and he leaned close to Baekhyun. A slight grin spread across Chanyeol's face. "Are you all right, Mr. Byun?" He asked in a deep voice that let Baekhyun shudder. Unconsciously he let his tongue slide over his lower lip. An action Chanyeol pursued with eyes wide open and took the opportunity to lean even closer. Now they were only a few centimeters apart. A little kiss wouldn't hurt anyone, would it? The very thought made Baekhyun startle and he brought some distance between their bodies and took another sip of beer. Maybe the cold drink could also cool his body. "Baekhyun," he said after a moment's thought. Chanyeol looked at him in surprise. "Call me Baekhyun. We are the same age and are drinking a beer together. It feels strange to use formal form while we stuff ourselves with greasy chicken.” The other one laughed out loud. It was a warm and happy laugh that sparked joy in Baekhyun's heart. A grin spreads across his face and he leaned his glass in Chanyeol's direction. Laughing, he pushed his glass against Baekhyuns. "Have a nice evening Baekhyun!" "Have a nice evening Chanyeol!"

Two glasses of beer and a whole chicken later, the two giggled slightly drunk through the evening, although Baekhyun was pretty sure that he was about to get himself dead drunk. Chanyeol's face started to turn and somehow his cute Yoda ears got bigger. Soon he could fly with them safely like Dumbo. This thought made Baekhyun chuckle and finally a full-blown laugh. Chanyeol looked at him in amusement. "I think you had enough to drink, Mr. Byun." He said jokingly and with little force he pulled Baekhyun’s beer glass, that he was holding tightly. "That issn tru!" Mumbled he in response. "We should really go." His client said firmly and rose to pay the bill. Baekhyun jumped up vigorously, but everything started to turn so weird. “Chanyeol, this restaurant is fun. The floors are moooving.” He explained with a cute giggle. Chanyeol came up to him laughing and caught him gently when he threatened to lose balance. "We'll go home now Baek." The taller says softly and accompanied him out of the restaurant. "To you or to me?" Asked the insurance advisor, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol. It was just so nice and warm and smelled so good. "I'm living only ten minutes from here." Baekhyun said with a smile. "Okay. Where do we have to go?” Baekhyun peeled himself out of the embrace and began to wobble ahead.  
Yes, going home to his soft warm bed was a great idea.


End file.
